Gothams busiest club
by croenkh
Summary: A club in the dark of Gotham. Shady people, downright criminals, as well as... 'law abiding' citizens come together when the secretive 'Empress' invites to her parties...
1. IntroductionExposition

"Alright, please follow me, sweetheart."

The elegant lady gestured to some people who nodded and quickly scattered.

Everyone was really busy around here.

"So, this is your first time with us, right?", She asked.

Jane nodded.

When the lady looked at her with a stern face, she answered: "Yes, yes it is… ma'am."

The lady's face lit up again.

"Good, good", she said with a smile.

"We've sent you all the information you require, and you have read them, I assume?"

Again, Jane nodded, this time answering right away. "That is correct, ma'am."

"Superb. We did receive your signature on all the required sheets, so everything should be in order.

Do you have any questions?"

Jane hesitated. She had A LOT of questions, but she was not sure how to ask, or what was alright to ask.

The lady noticed. She stopped, smiled softly, and laid a hand on Jane's arm.

"Please, by all means, you can ask anything you want. Our first and foremost concern is that everyone involved fully understands and accepts all the details."

Jane took her up on the offer.

"About the… clients of this etablissement…"

She paused, thinking about how to word it, but the lady already set up to answer:

"Ah, yes, of course. That is not… too clear from our informations, I admit.

Basically, all of this was founded and built by our great benefactor and host, only known as the Empress.

And no", she added when Jane opened her mouth, "I have no idea who she is. Nobody seems to know. Lots of rumors, yes, but I won't entertain any of them. I don't need to know.

Anyway", she continued, "she started this, and to this day her most important rule is complete neutrality. Like most of the Gotham casinos and such, it doesn't matter which side of society and the law you are on, you are her guest. As such you have full protection. Anyone who dares to do ANYTHING against that, gets what he deserves. I assume you heard about the recent… incident."

Jane nodded. Who hadn't?

"Of course you have. Then you might also know that this was the very first time in the last 3 years that anyone was stupid enough to lay his hands on someone else.

So", she said, face lighting up again, "you are completely safe here. That I can guarantee."

Jane couldn't think of a reason not to trust that.

The lady was right, it was all over the news (although in a slightly altered and coded way) because nothing dangerous ever happened here.

She had another question. "What about the… not too human citizens?"

The lady laughed. "You mean Killer Croc and the likes? Do not worry about that. We have different areas and rooms all around, and for that type of… clientele, we employ special people.

So you will not have to face them at all."

Jane couldn't hide her relief.

She knew she wasn't responsible for them, but hearing it again was a good thing.

"Alright, last question", she said. "What about… the big guy?"

The lady shot her a look she couldn't quite read.

"Of course. You mean the bat.

You'd be wise not to mention him around here.

But I can tell you, he won't be a problem.

He tried to find something to get at us for years.

Always coming up empty handed.

What we do is completely legal.

The clients might not be, but even he does not go against the Empress.

In here, everyone is safe. No exceptions, as long as they do not stir up trouble.

Now", she added, opening a door to her right, "if that is all, I'll ask you to get in there and take your time to get ready.

Your uniform for today is in there, I'll be back before we start to help you with a few things.

Oh, just to make sure, you know your safe words and gestures?"

Jane nodded enthusiastically: "Yes, ma'am, I do."

"Great", the lady said and handed her a collar and leash. "When you put everything on I'll come to inspect you.

So far I have a great feeling about you."

Then she disappeared and let Jane change into the prepared leather outfit.


	2. Chapter 1: Jane Part 1

Jane looked around the room.

It was a small changing room, but it had everything needed. In front of her was a mirror that spanned the entire wall.

On nearby mannequins there were the clothes she was required to wear, as well as jewelry and accessories.

She stripped out of her stuff.

When Jane was naked she inspected herself in the mirror.

She never was one to complain about her physique, as she always had been quite sporty due to good genes and a love for exercise.

And it might just have been the light in the room, but on that day she felt she looked even better.

Jane then went over to the mannequin.

They had told her there was no real schedule and that she could take her time, but she didn't want to make everyone wait.

Not on her first night.

With a few well exercised movements Jane pulled up her hair into a sleek and tight ponytail.

Firstly not to let it get in the way, and secondly because she always loved that simple, yet elegant look.

Then she took the skirt from the first mannequin.

There was no underwear anywhere. No surprise.

The skirt was black leather, and it felt quite nice on her skin.

They somehow had the exact right size for her.

But at this point she didn't really care to question that.

The Empress seemed to do everything with the utmost care, which included

recruiting new members and employees.

The skirt looked great on her.

One could say it was a bit short, as it still showed a tiny bit of her butt.

But again, no surprise.

What really caught her attention was the top.

It looked like a leather corset, although it seemed to have a zip on the back instead of strings,

meaning she wouldn't have to try and squeeze in by force.

The corset was black leather as well, shiny and smooth.

She put it on. It stopped right under her boobs, but there was a silken band on top of it,

barely covering just them.

And also letting through quite a lot to see…

There were no shoes or socks, but she found a beautiful ankle bracelet that she put on.

Jane looked at herself.

She liked what she saw. And so would everybody else, hopefully.

To round up the outfit she put on some long leather bracers, that had metal loops on them,

and then she grabbed the collar the lady gave her.

She looked at herself putting it on. The smooth leather on her neck, the leash hanging down from the hoop that was attached to it.

It looked amazing. She was excited.

The lady came in and inspected her, as promised.

"I do have to say, you look beautiful, my dear."

"Thank you, ma'am!", Jane replied with a grin.

"Are we ready to go, then?", the lady asked.

Jane nodded. This time she let it slide.

"Alright, but first we need to put the finishing touches on you", the lady explained.

She reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out some small chains.

"Put your hands behind your back", she commanded softly.

Jane did as told. The lady carefully put the chains through the hoops in the bracers, tying her hands behind her.

"Are you excited?", she asked.

"Very, ma'am", Jane replied.

"Nervous?"

"A little, ma'am", she answered truthfully.

"Don´t worry", the lady said in a soothing tone. "You couldn´t be safer here."

With those words she put a blindfold over Janes eyes.

"Now, let´s go."

It was an incredible feeling.

Jane could not see anything.

She had no idea where they were going exactly.

But she felt the tug of the leash on her neck.

She trusted the lady completely to guide her to her destination.

A door opened.

She heard voices that quickly got louder.

They walked right towards them.

Then another door, and they came to a halt.

She heard a rustling like a curtain, and felt another tug.

They seemed to have entered a room full of people.

She could not make out anything specific at first, it was all just a big pile of noise all at once.

But after a few moments she heard people talking.

Seemingly about her.

"Would'ya look at that…"

"Hello, what a beauty!"

"Finally, the main attraction."

That she was. The main attraction.

There were others too, that much she knew.

But she did not care. Today she was the main attraction.

"Have fun", she heard the lady whisper softly in her ear, and then she felt a soft kiss on her shoulder. Steps moving away from her.

Steps moving towards her.

And then it started.

She felt hands all over her body.

Someone caressed her neck.

Another one her legs.

Hands on her shoulders.

One cupping her cheek.

Jane didn't see anything.

She didn't know how many there were.

All she knew was that they were here for her.

And she was here for them.

She felt her skirt being pulled up a bit.

A forceful yet mostly gentle hand squeezed her butt.

Someone held her hand.

She felt a tug on her neck and heard the rattling of the chain of her leash.

She got pulled down a bit. She almost bowed to give everyone behind her a good look.

How many were behind her?

She did not know. She did not care.

Hands all over her.

Someone pulled on the silken breast band.

It came off without much resistance.

As soon as her boobs were out, someone grabbed them.

They kneaded them, slowly at first.

Jane felt more hands on her butt.

Some just caressing, others squeezing.

She felt a jolt going through her.

Her nipples got pinched.

Again. And again.

Pulled a bit.

Then she felt lips on hers.

She couldn't move much, but she could reply to the kiss in kind.

Soft lips. Probably not belonging to a man.

And very gentle hands, holding her face.

It was a nice kiss. It was a wet kiss.

A tongue entered her mouth.

A hand squeezed her inner thigh.

Hands touched every inch of her skin it seams.

The tongue slithered around, playing with hers.

Another tongue found it's way to her breasts.

Someone licked her nipple. Someone sucked the other.

She wanted to moan, but the lips wouldn't let her.

Someone kissed her ass, while others still played with it. Kneaded, tugged, squeezed.

More lips. On her neck, below the collar.

Another pair on the other side.

One more kissing her feet. Licking her toes.

It tickled. But it felt good.

Her lips were locked on the ones before her.

The kiss didn't end.

She didn't want it to end.

The soft hands caressed her cheeks, her head.

Her thighs were covered in hands.

Massaging. Caressing. Slithering upwards…

She involuntarily buckled up a bit as a finger entered her.

All of these touched made incredibly wet.

Without any warning or resistance a finger entered her pussy.

Even when she buckled up, the lips did not let up.

Not the ones kissing hers, neither those on her neck, ass, boobs, and legs.

She felt the finger slithering inside of her.

Playfully pulling out, just to slowly push back in.

She released a muffled moan inside the other person's mouth.

She could feel the lips pull away.

She tried to follow, but all those hands held her back.

"What a good girl", she heard a female voice snicker, and then felt someone pat her on the head.

Her tits got assaulted by multiple tongues.

All she could feel was tongues sliding and licking all over them.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling back to make her stand up a bit.

She didn't resist.

She wasn't here to resist.

Mouths and lips on her shoulders. Boobs.

Waist. All over her legs.

A finger inside her, now pulling back.

All the while Jane couldn't see anything.

Only darkness.

In that darkness she felt something.

Something hard but fleshy touching her tied hands.

She grabbed it gently and started to rub it as much as her restraints allowed.

Thankfully the man whose cock she had in her hands moved his hips to help her.

Someone pinched her nipples again.

She threw her head back and let out a groan.

As if waiting for such a moment, two pairs of lips were on her neck and collarbone.

She let her head rest in that position, enjoying the kisses and licks.

Someone pushed her legs apart a bit.

She happily obliged.

Still stroking a cock she stood there, legs open, hands and lips all over her body, head tilted back.

It was heaven.

Then heaven got even better.

And yet, this was just the beginning of her night...


End file.
